All better?
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Oh yeah? Cool, then you should come over to my house this Saturday to play with me and Kiku!" America exclaimed happily letting all thoughts of his former question out of his mind in the prospect of gaining another friend.


"Do countries die?" Alfred asked to no one in particular one day at a world conference.

"Where did that come from?" England questioned in honest curiosity. It had been a while since America had an intelligent thought and this seemed to have promise.

"Well, Prussia is still here, but he's no longer a country and Russia's heart just plops on out every now and then, so I was wondering if countries die or are we all doomed to stay here for eternity?" America turned towards England while motioning to Prussia and Russia.

"Does it matter?" England caught himself asking. He didn't mean for that to slip out. It sounded like he didn't care one way or the other...

"No, not really I suppose. I was just wondering. I think Prussia is still here because of Germany. I think Russia just doesn't need his heart because he's a cruel heartless, only sometimes, individual. I just want to know if we die. See, I was thinking, and I think I wouldn't mind dying as long as the people of my country were fine. You know, 'cause, I'm the hero." England sat there thinking for a moment. That was kind of... interesting.

"America, you shouldn't say things like that, da?" Alfred looked over to Russia who seemed to be extremely pissed or he wasn't reading the air right again, but the look he had on his face (still had the same creepy smile) said he had the intent of murdering him for what he had said earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. Well, I guess I did but that's just what I heard from Lithuania." Over in the corner Lithuania started to cower.

"I'm not that cruel. I just like to play games." Russia explained to the younger nation. He really was as slow as everyone said he was.

"Oh yeah? Cool, then you should come over to my house this Saturday to play with me and Kiku!" America exclaimed happily letting all thoughts of his former question out of his mind in the prospect of gaining another friend. Really, all he had was Kiku, oh and England if you could count him as a friend.

"I..." Russia paused really having no excuse not to go besides not wanting to go, but America did prove as an alright opponent when it came to the cold war so he supposed it wouldn't be too terrible... hopefully. "I suppose I could do that..."

After hearing that America seemed extremely happy and started blabbing some nonsense that Ivan couldn't quite understand. It was something about the games they were going to play. He was sure of that much at least, but he couldn't decipher the rest because America was speaking to fast. It was like someone had switched him on decaf for a few weeks then suddenly switched him back to regular.

* * *

[Saturday]

The rest of the week went by and it was finally time for Russia to come over. Japan had excused himself from coming over when Russia was present because he had feelings of dislike for him. In Japan language that translated as he really hated the guy.

Well, not the point. The point was that he had everything ready for Russia's arrival. He made sure to take a nice long bath and put on a clean pair of clothes so he looked presentable... He needed more friends...

Alfred had taken the time to prepare some watermelon for this occasion, some of his best watermelon might he add. He also had bought some cokes (bottle kind because those taste better) and some new games. He had thought of everything!

A loud thumping at the door made him forget his musings and go to answer it. Saying go isn't very descriptive. It was more like he had magical super fast flying powers when he went to answer the door.

He opened the door with an enthusiastic smile on his face and low and behold Russia was standing there. Oh, but he wasn't just standing there. No, that wouldn't do. He was standing there with a bottle of vodka and without his coat on. He still had his scarf but he lacked his coat.

"May I come in? It is very hot out here, da?" Alfred almost laughed. It was like 60° outside and he said it was hot. Lord have mercy on him if he ever comes and it's 90° outside. The poor man would die from the heat.

"Come on in! I have everything set up and all that good stuff so just take a seat and I'll be right back." Russia did as he was told sitting on America's very odd looking couch. By odd he meant that it was green...

America busied himself with cutting up the watermelon. He wasn't sure if Russia liked it with or without salt so he took some with him just in case. You never know, right?

He came back into the living room with two plates in his hands and the salt between his elbow and his side.

"Do you need help?" Ivan questioned as soon as he had seen America's impressive ability to juggle to plates and some salt... He was quite sure why he needed the salt, though...

"Nah, I have it." He said setting the plates down along with the salt on the coffee table.

"Watermelon?" Russia felt his mouth water. He hadn't had the fruit since the last time the conference was held in America.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want some. You seemed to enjoy it last time. Now, I warn you, don't say I didn't, it won't be as good as some of the other because I've had it in the freezer all winter long and just thawed it out. So, don't go complaining on me now." America said sitting down beside the taller man. He couldn't help but notice that Russia wasn't fat, but really was big boned. He was almost... cuddly... Like a giant teddy bear!

"That is fine." Ivan picked up a piece and brought it up to his mouth slowly. He enjoyed the feeling of suspense until it to rest upon his mouth, then he opened up eagerly and devoured the piece of watermelon like no one's buisness!

"Wow, big guy, you really like it don't ya? I still have plenty more so you can have the rest of mine if ya want." Alfred offered and Russia gladly took the bait and chowed down on America's piece too.

"Heehee, you kind of look like a chip-monk right now with your face stuffed with watermelon. Now see, you have it all over you! I'll go get a paper towel." As soon as America left Ivan had immediately decided to become friends with him. What could he say? He could be bought.

Russia looked down to see the watermelon juice all over his shirt. He sighed to himself. He had just bought this too. Maybe he could save it in the wash if he put it in the quick enough.

With that thought in mind Russia stripped himself of his shirt and went to find the washer, well, that or America.

"Ugh!" Alfred bumped into something and fell right onto his behind.

"You are alright, da?" Russia questioned the man currently on his bottom. He hadn't meant to bump into the blonde, but accidents happen.

"Owie, that hurt. I'm fine. Just help me up." America held his arms up waiting for the other to take them when he noticed the man wasn't wearing his shirt.

Alfred couldn't help but start to blush when he laid his eyes on the other man's torso. He was pale, but it wasn't a bad pale. He had a nice body to boot.

"America?" Russia questioned with his arm waving in front of the other's face. He seemed to be in a daze and Ivan had started to wonder if he had fever because his cheeks were flushed.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" The blonde snapped out of his daze and grabbed a hold of the other's arm and was promptly yanked up.

"Do you have a fever? You are awfully red. Here, let us take your temperature, da." Russia held the smaller man in his arms as he placed his lips upon the other's forehead, a practice he learned fro his mother. She wasn't really his mother, but just a nice woman who had stayed with him when he was younger and had taken care of him.

Alfred blushed even more furiously when the man's lips were placed against his forehead in something that seemed like a kiss.

"Ah! I'm... I'm fine. Now get off of me." America tried to wriggle out of the elder nation's grasp, but that just made Russia hold on that much tighter making it very difficult for Alfred to become free.

"Where is your thermometer? We need to take your temperature." Russia said genuinely concerned with the young nation's well being.

"I don't have a fever, just leave me be and I'll be fine." Ivan shook his head.

"No, you do seem to have a fever and I am cold so I can help you cool down." He said stubbornly and looked down the hall to see America's bedroom door wide open. He figured the best coarse of action would be to have him lay on the bed whilst he rummaged through the young man's cabinets. Only for medical purposes though.

"I don't have a fever!" The blonde furiously denied having a fever, but it seemed his elder wasn't buying it. Then, he was scooped up into the other's arms and carried towards his bedroom.

"Now, we'll have you lay down for a few minutes just to be sure." Russia said flopping the young man onto his own bed and promptly covering him with the sheets taking the blanket off of the bed.

"Whatever..." Alfred had given up fighting Russia seeing as how the other wasn't planning on listening to him. Or if he was he was damn good at not showing it and not obeying.

Russia went through America's medicine cabinets over and over again, hoping that he had some sort of thermometer in his home, to no avail.

Ivan sighed. All he had found so far was shampoo, lotion, body wash, hair dryer, hair straightener, cotton balls, clear coat finger nail polish, finger nail polish remover, and there! His thermometer.

Russia grabbed it and headed back to the other's room. Imagine his surprise to find a mostly nude American lying upon the bed.

"A-America, what are you doing?" Russia cursed the stutter that popped out of his mouth. It made him seem weak and he didn't like to be weak.

"Oh, well, you see, I um... Well, I decided I was going to strip from a good portion of my clothes because the sheets were making me hot."Alfred said. In all honesty he wasn't sure why he had stripped, but he had wanted to do it and so... Well, he did it anyway.

"Never mind, just come over to this side of the bed instead of laying in the middle where I can not reach you." Russia stood there waiting for the younger to do as he asked and then realised that he wasn't going to.

"I don't like to be told what to do. If you wanna check to see if I have a temperature that bad, then you can come up here by yourself." Alfred pouted. Mostly he just wanted to give the Russian man a hard time because he didn't want his temperature taken... This was also time spent that could be playing games!

"Fine." Ivan huffed and climbed onto America's bed. He found that it was quite soft, but that made it a bit more difficult to reach the other country. Finally, he made it there.

"Here, now open up." Alfred pouted. He didn't wanna... And if he didn't want to do something he didn't have to do it. He was the United States of America for fuck's sake!

Ivan sighed. Why did the younger have to make this difficult? He was almost ready to pry open those pretty, pink lips and shove the damn thing in there. Of course, in the nicest way possible.

"America... Open up and I'll give you something sweet.~" Russia tried, but the other didn't seem to budge.

"Open now or I swear I will shove this thing down your throat, da.~" Ivan tried again only to be met with the same result. As he was about to commence operation shove this down America's throat, the other opened his mouth just a little bit to speak.

"I'll only open if you give me a kiss and make it all better." Alfred found himself whispering with a very large blush covering his cheeks. That's what England always did when he was feeling bad and he had to admit, he was feeling a bit under the weather.

"Alright, but you must open up first." Ivan decided that this was a fair compromise. His country half was yelling at him for saying yes...

"Ah.~" Came America's reply and Russia shoved the thing into his mouth.

"Ow! Vat hut! (That hurt)" Alfred couldn't help himself from exclaiming as the thermometer collided with the inside of his mouth.

"You are fine." Ivan found himself saying until tears welled up in the young one's eyes. He could already feel his resolve collapsing.

"Nuh uh!" Alfred said through the thermometer as tears started to escape his eyes.

"D-don't cry. Here I kiss and make better, da? Then, you won't cry. Where does it hurt?" Russia found himself saying when tears fell from those beautiful baby blues.

"Thupid!" Alfred cried as he spit out the thermometer. He apparently had kept it in long enough for a reading and what do ya know, he had a fever.

"Don't cry. Where does it hurt?" Ivan felt almost panicky. He couldn't really explain why. Maybe it was because his heart didn't fall out today. Well, at least not yet it hadn't.

"Inside my mouth. Are you gonna kiss that too?" Alfred found himself pouting until he felt lips against his own.

"Nng?" He let out a sound then a soft gasp as he felt a tongue running along his bottom lip. Unfortunately, he had unintentionally given the tongue access to his mouth.

Ivan moved and placed his tongue inside the younger one's moist cavern. He started to move his tongue around the whole place one would probably call it exploring if they hadn't known he was trying to find the spot he had hurt the younger nation.

Alfred couldn't suppress a small moan that escaped him when he felt the other's hot organ start to move around inside of his mouth. He had expected it to cold or frozen, but Russia's tongue was warm and moist moving around inside of his mouth whilst it explored every last crevice.

Too soon for Russia he felt himself need to come up for air. He wasn't sure if he had kissed the spot to make it better yet.

"Hah... Why the... hah... hell did you... hah... do that?" Alfred found himself asking after a very nice kiss whilst trying to catch his breath.

"You said to kiss it and make it better, da?" Ivan felt himself asking just to be sure he didn't kiss the blonde of his own free will. He had a contract that stated he had to do it.

"Fuck. You missed it." Alfred found himself saying wanting to feel the other's appendage moving around in his mouth once more.

"I kiss and make better, da?" Ivan asked and America nodded. He went back again this time more determined to make sure he explored every nook and cranny in the younger one's mouth. He even rubbed his tongue along every bit of the other's tongue earning a soft moan.

He came up for air again and looked down upon the blonde. He could see the lust in America's eyes.

"Anywhere else need to be made to feel better?" He found himself asking in a somewhat hopeful tone.

"M-my neck..." Alfred gave a barely audible whisper.

Russia went towards America's neck and gave it kisses on every expanse of skin he could lay his eyes on and then some. He could hear the soft sighs and slight mewls that America let out as his kissed his neck and if he were to be honest he would have to say he was finding it very difficult to control himself.

Ivan looked down upon his America counter part and decided that he needed to mark him. He found the perfect patch of skin between his neck and shoulder and started to suck and nibble on it making mewls fall from the blonde's mouth below him.

"Hnn..." Ivan looked up from his spot on America's neck.

"Anywhere else that needs to be kissed?" He asked feeling somewhat hopeful.

"E-everywhere." His mouth had a mind of it's own because Alfred was sure his brain was saying go lower and lower...

Ivan almost let out a smirk as he peeled off America's shirt. He was better built than his counterpart and he enjoyed that though immensely.

Slowly he descended upon the blonde's chest leaving small kisses against the skin as he went. He stopped right at a pert nipple and took it in his mouth sucking and licking on it and sometimes giving a few nips at it.

"Ahnn..." Alfred found himself moaning when Russia took his nipple into that hot, wet cavern.

Ivan let go of America's nipple in favor of the other one that hadn't yet been touched. He repeated his actions from earlier earning the same results.

"Such a cute little sunflower. You want me to kiss lower?" Alfred blushed at the question, but he couldn't exactly say no when Florida was begging for attention.

"Y-yes..." His blush intensified as Russia smirked at him and started to go lower.

Ivan started kissing the young one's abdomen while going lower. He only stopped to dip his tongue into the other's belly button.

Then, they came to a problem. America still had his pants on and Russia decided that he didn't want that. So, he yanked the pants off and threw them to some odd corner in the room. Then, they came to another problem. His boxers. Russia opted to do the same with them as he did with the pants.

So, America was lying there naked now and Ivan couldn't take his eyes off of him. He truly was a beautiful country. His skin was sun kissed and he didn't have a mark on him.

"R-Russia..." Ivan looked at America's face.

"Ivan." Alfred blushed. Ru- No, Ivan was giving him a look that screamed death and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue.

"I-Ivan... Alfred."

"Alfred, I will not go back... Are you sure you want this?" Ivan questioned though, he felt silly for asking.

"Yes! K-keep going." Or Florida's going on strike.

"Alright." Ivan moved his mouth right above where Alfred really wanted him and blew on the tip smirking at the moan he received.

Alfred gave a small moan when Ivan blew against the tip.

Ivan took the tip into his mouth giving a small suck on it he let it pop out and held three finger against Alfred's lips.

"Suck." Was the the command and Alfred did as he was told, for once, taking them into his mouth sucking and licking them enjoying the shiver the other gave at his ministrations.

Ivan pulled his fingers out of Alfred's mouth and slowly had them travel until they reached a puckered entrance.

He slipped one finger in watching for any pain or discomfort. When he didn't see any he slipped another in. He watched as Alfred winced at the second finger.

"Hush, sweet, hush." Ivan cooed as though he were talking to a child. He used his other hand to start to stroke Alfred's erection.

"Sh-shut it. Nnng." He moaned and another finger was slipped inside of him. Gawd, it hurt worse than the second one.

Ivan curled his fingers unknowingly hitting a certain spot as he did.

"OH FUCK!" Alfred screamed in pleasure as he felt Ivan's fingers brush against something.

"I found it.~" Ivan said in a sing song voice repeatedly hitting it while stretching Alfred until he is sure the younger is ready.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself against Alfred's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit" He said and thrust into the smaller one without any further warning.

"Argh!" Alfred let out a strangled cry as Ivan pushed his length inside of him. It would have been fine if he was as big as his three fingers but he was much larger.

"Hush, my sweet." Ivan stilled himself to let Alfred adjust to the size of him. It was very hard not to just fuck the body beneath him senseless. VERY HARD.

"You can move now." Alfred mumbled groaning as he felt Ivan pull out and slam back in not pausing again.

Ivan only had a few thrusts in when he found Alfred's prostate.

"AH! OH fuck! Do that again!" The Russian was more than happy to oblige now thrusting into him angling himself to hit that spot dead on.

"AH! Harder, damn it, HARDER!" Alfred couldn't stop moaning and screaming as Ivan hit his sweet spot over and over and over again. He felt as though he was going mad.

Ivan thrust harder into Alfred and felt himself getting closer to the edge. He grabbed Alfred's forgotten cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust making the other moan his name.

"I-Ivan! Gonna... AH!" Alfred screamed and tried to warn the man of his oncoming climax. He came screaming Ivan's name and tightening around his length making the Russian man come as well.

Ivan pulled out and collapsed beside Alfred onto the bed. They both lay there for a minute before he broke the silence.

"All better?" He questioned and they both laughed.

"Yes, much." Alfred replied kissing the other's cheek. Then, he thought for a moment and said, "You should come over more often."

* * *

A.N./ Happy New Year... There needs to be more of this pairing. -3-

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
